Data or transaction cards that are able to store information on them are commonly referred to as chip cards (or smart cards). These data cards are usually wallet-size or smaller, and contain a microchip and/or semiconductor built into the card. Often, there are electrical contacts on the surface of the card through which communications are made between an external chip card device and the semiconductor chip. Data cards are now being used in numerous applications, including telecommunications, government benefit programs, health care, public transportation and universities. Other uses of these cards are in vending machines and retail stores.
One of the widespread uses of chip cards today is as a stored-value card, which contains monetary value in the microchip embedded in the card. For example, each time a consumer uses a chip card in a vending machine, the amount of the purchase is deducted from the cash balance stored in the microchip on the chip card. One application for such stored-value chip cards is to eliminate the need for people to carry around small coins or bills and speed up the time it takes to consummate small cash transactions.
When using chip cards in such a way, it is advantageous for the chip card to be able to have a built-in mechanism for viewing the cash balance remaining on the chip card and manually entering in transactions to manually keep track of the cash balance remaining on the chip card. None of the prior art references appear to allow for a chip card that serves such a function, which is user friendly, convenient, and allows a user to manually enter and keep track of the cash balance remaining on the chip card.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,039 (Freeman et al.) teaches a credit card having a display for allowing the purchase amount and the balance left on the card. This patent teaches a microprocessor, semiconductor chip, and integrated circuit. However, Freeman et al. do not teach a touchpad for entering in transactions. Furthermore, Freeman et al. do not suggest that it is possible to place a touchpad to enter in transactions on the face of the card, as the display in Freeman et al. appears to cover the entire surface area of one side of the card and there would be no room on the face of the card for a touchpad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,861 (Pavlov et al.) teaches an LCD screen, and a keypad on a credit card. However, this reference does not teach that the LCD screen can show multiple transactions, as the display 14 of Pavlov et al. is small in size. Furthermore, Pavlov et al. is used to visually display card verification information, and is not used for allowing a user to view and or manually enter multiple credit card transactions that have been previously conducted. This is not a function or purpose of the Pavlov et al. reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,133 (McGregor et al.) teaches a credit card having an LCD screen, microprocessor, battery and storage device and touchpad. However, the LCD display 820 of McGregor et al. does not show multiple credit card transactions. Furthermore, the display of McGregor is used for displaying security key information and is not used to display multiple credit card transactions that have been previously conducted by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,804 (Segel et al.) teaches a credit card showing transactions having a touch pad and display screen, and being able to link to a database. However, Segel et al.'s display is for a transaction form such as a credit card slip having a signature entry area, and similarly to other references, Segel et al. do not teach that the display shows multiple credit card transactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,044 (Wong et al.) teaches a credit card having a touch pad, LCD screen, buttons and a storage unit having electronic capabilities; U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,961 (Wallerstein) teaches a transaction card having a touchpad, LCD screen, buttons and CPU; U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,737 (Daggar) teaches a programmable card fitted into an electronic wallet; U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,232 (Taylor) teaches a data card comprising memory and circuitry; U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,873 (Dethloff et al.) teaches a chip card that can be programmed; U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,293 (Boston) teaches a card having a touchpad, LCD readout, storage and method of converting currencies, and method for determining transaction limits; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,601 (Francini et al.) teaches a card having a touchpad, LCD readout, storage and method of converting currencies, and method for determining transaction limits.
However, none of the prior art references teach a debit/credit card having a processor, LCD screen and touchpad, so that a user may manually keep track of and view his/her transactions, including multiple transactions.
It is advantageous for a user to be able to enter in and keep track of multiple transactions and the current balance of the user, as this allows a user to have the most up to date information regarding his/her balance, which helps the user from exceeding the limit of the card. Furthermore, allowing a user to enter in and keep track of multiple transactions allows a user view only the transactions that they entered, so as to easily identify fraudulent credit card transactions, which would not appear on the data card or chip card device.
Thus, it is desirable and an object of the present invention to provide a debit/credit card (chip card) having a processor, a display (LCD screen) and touchpad, so that a user may manually keep track of and view his/her transactions, including multiple transactions. It is further desirable and an object of the present invention to provide a debit/credit card (chip card) that requires a security pin to be entered, such as a four digit pin, so that the card has an additional security layer before allowing a user to manually enter in transactions.